


aeternum vale

by tydalwaves



Category: Harrow (TV)
Genre: Early Ep 1 - abo imo pectore, F/M, drabble/oneshot, early season two, post season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tydalwaves/pseuds/tydalwaves
Summary: this is rather unedited and unpolished, but i was in the mood to write some fic & this fandom is so small i thought i may as well add to the fics available! please let me know via my tumblr @quivoloesse if there are any harrow prompts/ships/ideas you want me to write about, i could do with the inspiration <3 hope you enjoyed!





	aeternum vale

_“You’re a lucky man.”_

Daniel was not sufficiently inebriated for this. Not even Laurie Badcoe could hold the sheer volume of alcohol required for her, at this hour, on this night.His frame arched against the cabinet as if it were the only thing holding him up. He said nothing. His mouth opened, closed, until he settled on a word. His typical eloquence escaped him.  


“Soroya." 

“Daniel.”

Her eyebrow quirked, tone and posture firm. She was small & still on the steps of the Bettie. Fists balled, arms folded. A defiant tilt of her chin. 

“I’m not staying.”

Daniel drew his tongue over dry lips, neglecting his glass of merlot.

“I wouldn’t expect you to.”

His mind was blank but for his notice of the deep-set bags beneath Soroya’s eyes. The absence of spark. And yet she stared him down, as she sat at the top of the stairs. Daniel Harrow was not an easily dissuaded man, and yet there was something in her gaze that made him feel so… small. He dared not edge any closer. Hazy moonlight cast a fickle glow over her hair, auburn fluttering waywardly from the ice of the river breeze. What he would do to tuck it behind her ears, skim his fingers over her skin. Once upon a time he would have stolen such a moment, although he knew he did not deserve it. Daniel swallowed. He had no such privilege, could no longer hide his deeds behind bravado and his silver tongue on hers. Not anymore. 

“...I just came to see if you were in one piece.”

Soroya pursed her lips, an attempt to suppress the lilt in her voice. Her gaze wavered as she rose to her feet, turning heel. She knew, in her heart, in her head. 

Knew what had happened here.

Knew what he was capable of.

She’d asked all the right questions, found all the right answers. She knew the lengths Simon would go to. Soroya knew he’d just about die for that man. And at one point, maybe she would have too.

She should have known.

But she didn’t, and no-one would ever, and no, she was not going to stay any longer.

Peter needed his mum.

And Soroya needed him too.

**Author's Note:**

> this is rather unedited and unpolished, but i was in the mood to write some fic & this fandom is so small i thought i may as well add to the fics available! please let me know via my tumblr @quivoloesse if there are any harrow prompts/ships/ideas you want me to write about, i could do with the inspiration <3 hope you enjoyed!


End file.
